Midsummer Fire Festival
| currency = | previous = Children's Week | next = Pirates' Day }} The Midsummer Fire Festival is a seasonal event that celebrates the hottest season of the year. It starts on the (earthly) northern summer solstice, and lasts about two weeks (June 21 - July 4). It is similar to the Lunar Festival and other holidays, featuring some useful buffs, food, and toys to play with. It was introduced in Patch 1.11, and given a major revamp in June 2008. From Midsummer Fire Festival on the old official website: :Ah, so you weren't chosen for Flamekeeper this year? Don't fret, my friend! The Midsummer Fire Festival isn't merely about that traditional honor; it's a time of merriment, a chance to celebrate the hottest season of the year by lighting great fires across the land and sharing in what the elemental spirits can offer. Come to our camps and join in the revelry! The ending of the Festival seems to have been merged with the Engineers' Explosive Extravaganza holiday: :The lengthy Midsummer Fire Festival traditionally ends with the sky itself being set alight. The goblins of Undermine have lent their considerable skill (and copious amounts of gunpowder) to the task, resulting in a tremendous fireworks show! Take up a festival mug and raise a toast to the season as the multicolored explosions dance across the sky above you! Buffs * Using Ribbon Poles causes a colorful streamer of energy to go to your hand and causes you to dance. This gives a 3-minute Ribbon Dance buff increasing earned experience by 10%. This buff stacks up to 20 times (60 minutes), increasing its duration by 3 minutes for every 3 seconds you keep dancing around the pole. * When thrown into a festival fire, Burning Blossoms give you a buff Fire Festival Fury, 3% critical strike and spell critical strike rating for sixty minutes as well as causing fire damage to attackers. * If a bonfire has gone out, tossing a Burning Blossom in it will provide a zone-wide buff, Bonfire's Blessing, that gives you a 30% chance to inflict ( x 10) Fire damage on any melee, ranged, or spell attack. Bonfire's Blessing is capable of delivering a critical hit with 100% additional damage and is affected by bonus spell damage. This buff goes away if the opposite faction desecrates the bonfire. * Special flame samples can be collected from the bonfires in each of the four main cities of the opposing faction. Each sample will begin a quest called "Stealing the City's Flame." Upon completing each quest, everyone in the capital city will receive Fire Festival Fortitude, a +30 stamina buff. Once all 4 have been collected and returned to a Festival representative, you receive the quest and are rewarded with the . Burning Blossom redemption Below are the items you can purchase with at Midsummer Suppliers and Midsummer Merchants. You can get 20 Blossoms every day through daily quests and 702 (H)/692 (A) Blossoms from the other quests. It is not possible to get all rewards in one year if you farm the maximum possible amount of Blossoms. Quests can be earned through a variety of quests. The blossoms can be consumed for a small buff or saved for a variety of items including the or the . * * * * * * * * * * Daily quests: # # #* #* # # #* #* Quest chains: Lord Ahune A new chain of quests was added to the game, beginning at a . The end of the chain culminates in a daily quest to summon Lord Ahune, a new boss in the Slave Pens. Bonfires The at each of your own faction's bonfires offers you . Right-clicking a bonfire of the opposite faction offers . The act of dousing a bonfire does not pull guards (though they will aggro as normal based on range and level - Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley requires a flying mount or stealth to avoid aggro), making this a fast and easy way to generate money and Burning Blossoms. Be warned that dousing the opposite faction's bonfire will flag you for PVP combat. The bonfires of capital cities have separate quests, and you cannot Honor the Flame of your own faction's Capitals. There are a grand total of 86 bonfires across the four continents: 42 Horde, 44 Alliance. Excluding the 4 capital cities on each side, that leaves 38 and 40. *Alliance: 38*10+40*5+4*25=680 total Burning Blossoms available *Horde: 38*5+40*10+4*25=690 total Burning Blossoms available See and for suggested routes. Image:Msfeasternkingdom.jpg‎|All bonfires in Eastern Kingdoms. Image:Msfkalimdor.jpg‎|All bonfires in Kalimdor. Image:Msfoutlands.jpg‎|All bonfires in Outland. Image:Msfnorthrend.jpg|All bonfires in Northrend. Interactive maps of the bonfire locations can be found at scribblemaps and WyriMaps. Stealing the Cities' Flames Each faction can loot the Flames of the opposing faction's cities, each of which starts a quest. Stealing all four cities flames will offer the quest . Horde *Orgrimmar - Next to Mannoroth's armor in the Valley of Wisdom *Thunder Bluff - On the Spirit Rise *Undercity - In the courtyard, just inside *Silvermoon City - Court of the Sun, inside, in the back * -> * -> * -> * -> Alliance *Stormwind - Outside Stormwind Stockades, North of Mage Quarter *Ironforge - Hall of Explorers *Darnassus - Rut'theran Village *The Exodar - The Crystal Hall * -> * -> * -> * -> Reward: (no bonuses). Sortable list of bonfires :See also Alliance Bonfires and Horde Bonfires. Achievements History 2010 Previously, the Reveler set items could be used to get Burning Hot Pole Dance and then returned (within 2 hours of purchase) for a full refund, allowing you to use those Blossoms for other purchases. In 2010, Festival Garb ( ) is no longer refundable, so spend your Blossoms wisely! 2009 issues When the Midsummer event started, flags for completion of the quests in 2008 had not been reset, preventing those who had completed one-time quests in 2008 from getting those quests and gathering Burning Blossoms. Further, characters above level 70 did not have a version of the quest . This fix allowed anyone who had already completed any bonfire quests in 2009 before the fix was applied to gather more Blossoms that year than are usually available. Completed achievements were not revoked, but partially completed ones lost all progress. The quest for 67-70 characters was extended to 67-80, once again allowing 20 Blossoms per day from daily quests. While the initial patch was to have reset all event quests, it proved incomplete in many cases. Many reported being unable to complete the "city flames" quests for Exodar and Silvermoon despite being able to repeat those for other cities. At least one realm was not reset properly the first time, and further issues were found. A number of players have continued to have problems with the Exodar and Silvermoon city flame quests. References Patches and hotfixes * External links ;Recent ;Info Horde Midsummer/The Flame Keeper Achievement Guide and Maps}} Alliance Midsummer/The Flame Warden Achievement Guide and Maps}} ;Old ;Related es:Midsummer Fire Festival ru:Огненный солнцеворот Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Holidays